


The Gift of Innocence

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The ritual requires the innocence of an outsider to be sacrificed. Your Mr. Spock has been chosen, but fear not. Our head priest will make sure our Gods are satisfied with the sacrificial performance." Like Hell McCoy was going to allow that to happen. <br/>(Written mane years ago for a Kink Meme prompt: Virgin!Sacrifice<br/>So it's Spock that's the virgin this time and McCoy is chosen to deflower him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Innocence

“Well, I think that about covers it.” Kirk grinned at the representative of the Homduli people, reaching a hand towards him. “It's an Earth custom to shake hands at the end of negotiations.”

“So, if I shake your hand, you will leave?” Ha'amda'ar asked, eyeing the limb.

“We can stay for a little while, if you'd prefer our company.” Kirk answered, giving that charming smile of his.

“I would like to invite you all to the Festival of Nature's Rebirth.” Kirk blinked in confusion, and the Homdulian hurried to explain. “We celebrate the return of rain and plant-life after the dry weather time.”

“Ah. Of course we'll take part in the festivities.”

“Excellent.” Ha'amda'ar smiled, and finally shook the Captain's hand. “I propose you invite some more of your men to join us.”

“Wonderful idea.” Kirk nodded, reaching for his communicator. He wasn't even aware he should have really said 'no' to that.

*~*

“And this is our Chief Engineer, Mr. Scott.”

Ha'amda'ar looked over the assembled Star Fleet officers, smiling pleasantly. “It is a pleasure to meet you all.” He paused briefly, still smiling. “I would like each of you to answer one question.”

Kirk looked over to his men, then turned back to the representative. “Go ahead.”

“Are you untouched by coitus?”

Various forms of “Say WHAT?!” and a raised eyebrow followed.

“I mean no offense, however the answer to the question is quite important to my culture.” Ha'amda'ar said, raising a hand in a gesture of 'no offense'.

“Ah, well.” Kirk cleared his throat, and looked pointedly at his men. The orders from Star Fleet were simple – get the Homdulians to agree to the treaty to mine their mineral deposits. Any means necessary.

The Captain thanked every deity out there that he had told Uhura to stay behind and keep an eye on the _Enterprise_. He had a feeling she would not let him forget this moment if she had been forced to answer. “Umm... please understand, questions like that are... a little private for humans.”

Ha'amda'ar's smile didn't lessen. “I insist.”

“...alright then.” An awkward pause. “I'm very much not a virgin.”

The representative nodded, then turned to look expectantly at the rest of the officers.

“I'm not one either.”

“I was married once.”

“There was this bonnie lass, and a beautiful lass she was.”

“I lozt mine vith my friend, Yuri.”

“I see you are all prime males.” Ha'amda'ar gave a kind smile and the group smiled hesitantly back. The Homdulian then turned to the only non-human. “But I have not heard your answer.”

“That is logical, considering I have not given it.”

Ha'amda'ar blinked in surprise, and Kirk resisted the urge to facepalm. “Just answer the man, Spock.”

“Captain, Vulcans consider such matters as intimate, and they should not be discussed with strangers.”

“He doesn't want to discuss it, he just wants to know. Just answer the question, there's nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Vulcans do not-”

Kirk lowered his tone apologetically. “As much as I hate to do this, I'm making it an order.”

Spock blinked at him, and McCoy pursed his lips in annoyance. “Very well.” The Vulcan nodded once, and turned to the Homdulian. “I have not yet experienced nor occasion nor inclination to mate.”

Ha'amda'ar smile turned strange. “Then... you are pure of blood?”

“Negative, I am a hybrid.”

“Allow me to rephrase: you are untouched by the fires of physical intimacy?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent!” Ha'amda'ar cried, clapping his hands together in obvious happiness. He gestured to his guards, and they took a step closer. “Please allow my guards to escort you to be prepared.”

Kirk frowned. “Prepared for what?”

“Why, for the sacrifice, of course.” Ha'amda'ar made another gesture with his hand, and the guards aimed their guns at the group. “Come along them, the Captain has already given his permission.”

Kirk clenched his teeth. “I never gave you permission to kill my First Officer.” he hissed.

“Kill him? Oh, no, no, no, you misunderstand! His innocence is to be sacrificed, not him.”

“I don't follow.”

“Innocence is the greatest gift the Gods bestowed upon our hearts. Its sacrifice during the Nature's Rebirth Festival will surely turn the Gods' favorable eye upon us and our crops. It has always been done, and it is considered a great honor. An even greater honor for you, an outsider, to be even considered for such a high position in the opening ceremony.”

“I never gave you permission to _rape_ my First Officer!” Kirk nearly yelled, face red with anger.

“You have agreed to take part in the celebrations. This is part of it.” Ha'amda'ar pointed out calmly, as if it was everyday occurance.

Kirk stared at him with wide eyes. Scotty took a step forward hesitantly. “And who will be doing the, uh, 'sacrificing'?” he asked, using his shoulder to hint to the Vulcan to move back behind him. No kid should lose his or her cherry in some perverted ritual.

Ha'amda'ar eyed the human for a moment, then smiled warmly. “Why, the head priest of course.”

“Like Hell he will.” McCoy growled, taking a menacing step forward. “None of you bastards is touching a hair on his head.”

“His hair does not interest us.” Ha'amda'ar answered and his guards drew closer. “That is non-negotiable. Your Captain has already agreed.”

“Now wait a minute.” Kirk said angrily, but the CMO interrupted him by stalking over to the Vulcan and grabbing his arm, yanking him backwards.

“You wanna talk about permission? I'm his goddamn fiancé, you ain't touching him without my say so!”

Ha'amda'ar cocked his head to the side, and for the first time seemed to consider the humans in front of him, all subtly shifting closer to the CSO. “Fiancé?” he repeated, as if testing the word against his tongue. Or whatever it was he had.

“Yeah, you damn bastard! His innocence is mine to pluck, and you ain't got any say-so in the matter!”

“On the contrary.” Ha'amda'ar's smile turned to a dark smirk. “Our priest has already promised the innocence of an outsider to our Gods, and it is a poor idea to go back on a word given to Gods. However, if I correctly understand your meaning, I recognize your claim to his body, so I am willing to compromise a little. You may be the one to sacrifice his innocence.”

Jaws dropped. “You don't mean-”

The representative snapped his fingers, and the guns were set to a lethal level. “Mr. Spock's participation in the ritual is non-negotiable. Either you are the one to conduct the sacrifice, or our head priest does it. Your choice.”

“Doezn't Mr. Zpock get a choize?”

“His participation is non-negotiable.” Ha'amda'ar repeated, falling silent as he waited for the decision.

Spock stared hard at the ground, the tips of his ears burning in humiliation at being discussed like a piece of livestock. He took a deep breath, and calculated their situation. Their phasers and communicators were taken away before they entered the 'holy' meeting ground, so they had no possibility of contacting the _Enterprise_. Though they outnumbered the Homdulians, the natives were the only ones with weapons. Taking into account all his crewmates present, the likelihood of rescue intact was less than 10.371%. And given the choice between a stranger and his suitor, it was an obvious decision to make.

He brushed his hand slightly against Leonard's, the green flush on his ears deepening. The human glanced at him sharply, then closed his eyes as if in pain, letting out a long growl.

“Fine, you piece of shit. I'll do it.”

*~*

Even several deep breaths weren't enough for McCoy to push down the need to maul something. Or preferably someone. Only the fact that he was going to have to touch Spock soon helped him eventually achieve that goal, though he seriously did want to indulge in the urge.

Especially when he saw the place where the guards were taking them.

A goddamn altar. A goddamn altar in the middle of a large clearing, with Homdulians gathered all around to witness this insanity.

Spock stiffened next to him, even more humiliated than when they had forced him into that see-through scrap of material they laughingly called a tunic. The bottom barely touched the top of his thighs, the top was so flimsy it barely covered the skin. McCoy didn't know if wearing that thing wasn't worse than being naked, like the human himself was. 

McCoy glanced away from Ha'amda'ar, ignoring the words the Homdulian was spouting to the people around them, and looked at the Vulcan. Though the piece of clothing was probably designed to be as sexually appealing as possible, the doctor couldn't help thinking how ugly it was. Spock should never have to suffer through this goddamn shit, neither the altar, nor all these people, nor that 'tunic'. He should never be forced to lose his virginity. Hell, the only reason why they hadn't done that yet was because the Vulcan would shy away each time McCoy tried to initiate something of that nature. The doctor respected that, he _loved_ the Vulcan enough to jerk off in the shower, alone, and never complain about wanting more.

He had promised himself they would not cross that line until Spock was damn well ready.

And now it appeared none of that would matter. Not unless Jim pulled a goddamn miracle out of his ass, and saved them from going through with this monstrosity of a 'ritual'.

He sighed deeply and took the Vulcan's hand, cradling it gently in his own. He sent his regret at the situation through the touch, as well as a wave of comfort and a promise to protect.

No matter what, he would do whatever it took to make all this as bearable for Spock as possible.

The Vulcan pursed his lips tightly, the tips of his fingers shivering slightly. He wouldn't look up from the ground, and that should probably worry McCoy. Truth be told, he was more worried about how the Vulcan was sure to avoid him after all this was over. Probably transfer off the _Enterprise_ , just to avoid the pitying stares of the bridge crew.

Who were all gathered in the front row, a ring of armed guards keeping them in place.

Goddamn sons of bitches. At least Scotty was covering Chekov's eyes. No kid should watch the rape of his idol.

Ha'amda'ar made a grand gesture with his hands, pointing at him and Spock, and the crowd cheered. A jab to the middle of his back told Leonard to step forward, and he wrapped an arm around the Vulcan's back to shield him from similar treatment. He guided them both forward a few steps, then stopped when Ha'amda'ar turned towards them with that goddamn happy smile of his.

“Please, don't be shy. It will only interfere in the ritual.” He turned back to the crowd. “These are the two wonderful outsiders that agreed to take part in our God-blessed ritual. Let us cheer, and welcome them into our community.” A roar from the crowd. “And now, let the Festival begin!” A wave of applause, and Ha'amda'ar stepped closer to them, reaching for Spock's arm.

McCoy growled, and tugged the other slightly back, ignoring the gun pressing into his spine. “Don't you touch him, you rotten piece of shit.”

The bastard's eyes _twinkled_ at him. “Now is the time for you to sacrifice the innocent atop the altar. Please step forward and proceed.”

The human growled again, but the guard gave him a hard shove, and he swallowed audibly. This is it then.

Spock turned his head towards him, his tone quiet. “Leonard, I believe we shoul-”

“You shut up.” McCoy muttered, rubbing the green-tinted forearm soothingly. He took a deep breath and walked over to the altar, helping Spock onto it. He climbed atop the Vulcan, and lowered his body, covering him and, hopefully, hiding him from view.

He took a moment to simply pet the angular face, his fingers tracing over the up-swept eyebrows, one pointed ear, and the corner of the mouth he had kissed so many times. 

“You're beautiful.” he murmured, touching the tips of their noses together.

Spock closed his eyes, and shifted his legs, parting them slightly. “Leonard.” he paused, glancing up at him. “While I appreciate your words, I believe it would be best to, as Jim would say it, 'get on with it'.” The _I just want to go home_ was unvoiced, but it sounded loud and clear between them.

McCoy kissed him gently. “No Jim, Spock. Just us two.”

Spock blinked, and one eyebrow rose. “Leonard-”

“No.” The doctor shook his head, and shifted slightly, laying one hand on Spock's thigh. “Just the two of us. No one else. Just you and me. On an altar, but believe me, there are weirder places to have sex in.”

A quirk of lips told him Spock was equal parts confused and amused by his words.

Leonard kissed the spot between the Vulcan's eyebrows. “Close your eyes.” He waited till his lover obeyed before continuing. “I want you to concentrate on my voice and on my touch. Feel my thoughts. It's just us right now. There are no other sounds than our breathing and my talking. There is no one else around us. We're alone and I'm gonna take care of you, like I always promised you. Remember that? How I told you I'd hold you and make love to you when we do it? I'm gonna do that now. I'm gonna touch you and kiss you. I'm gonna enter you, and I'll promise to do everything in my power to make it hurt as little as possible. We both know it'll hurt a little, but I'll soothe it away, and I'll give you pleasure. You're beautiful, and you deserve to be worshiped, and I'll worship you. I promise you.”

During his monologue, he slowly started running his hands over the Vulcan's body, pouring his love and desire through the contact. His eyes passed over those standing closest to them. He stared hard at each member of the away team. Sulu was staring at his tightly clenched hands, Chekov was holding tightly to Scotty, the engineer still covering the youngster's eyes. He was also pressing his face into the mop of curly hair, eyes closed.

The only one staring at them was Jim. He had that determined expression on him, the one before coming up with a plan to save the day, but it was combined with tears of frustration.

He either couldn't think of anything, or had, but had no way of using it. That, or he was blaming himself for this entire situation. The kid always did blame himself for everything that happened to his crew.

He rubbed his palm against the inside of Spock's thigh, teasing against the slit that housed the Vulcan's penis. He could feel the skin twitch and part a little, and he aimed a gentle smile at his lover. “That's right, sweetheart. You just concentrate on me, and enjoy this. I'll take care of everything, no reason to be nervous or worried.” He thought of his favorite place on his family farm – a large oak tree growing in the middle of a field of his mother's roses, and he sent that image to the other. “I'll keep you safe, darling. You're beautiful, and I love you. You're the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. When I look at you, I can't help wanting to touch you, to hug you, to kiss you.” He pressed their mouths together briefly, and Spock licked his bottom lip. “Yeah, you like that. You like it when we kiss. I know you do – your ears flush green slightly whenever we do, did you know that? They're doing that now too, and it's beautiful, just like the rest of you.”

The Vulcan's organ was fully unsheathed now, laying heavily against the side of the human's hand. Leonard took hold of it, pumped it slowly, tracing his fingers across the heated skin. It jumped in his grasp, and he smiled to himself, nuzzling one pointed ear. “You like that, don't you? Heh. Who knew the key to get you interested was to keep talking, to tell you how darling you are, how simply breath-taking. And you are. You're also infuriating like Hell, but I love you for that. I don't know a better thing to do than just to talk to you, to argue with you. You make me burn under my skin, you make me think. You make me wanna grab you and ravish that snarky mouth of yours.” A slow kiss. “But I'm not gonna do that right now. I promised to worship you, and I will. All that rough stuff can wait for later. But be assured – one of these days, I am gonna grab you in the middle of one of our 'debates' and I'm gonna kiss all that logic out of you. And possibly bent you over something. Or let you bend me over something, we'll work out the details later.”

A different upwards twitch of Spock's lips and Leonard knew he got the Vulcan equivalent of a soft laugh.

“You're so beautiful when you do that. Smile at me in that invisible way of yours, or snicker at me like that.” A quick kiss, and Leonard reached for the small indentation in the altar, filled with oil. At least they got that small comfort. He coated his fingers in it and brought them between them. As he continued to murmur anything that came to mind to the Vulcan, he slowly rubbed his fingers between the shapely buttocks. He waited until the puckered ring of muscle stopped quivering before he slipped one digit inside, beginning to prepare him.

He would've preferred to take his time, to go slow. For their first time together, for Spock's first time ever, he had wanted to kiss and lick all over the long body, wanted to watch closely as a green flush appeared and spread over warm skin. He had wanted to spend a lot of time and attention on the spot where the Vulcan's shaft hid, to tease it out with fingers and mouth. He had wanted to spend gentle hours just preparing Spock's body for being taken by him.

But he couldn't do that now, as much as he wanted to. He refused to give these sick fucks a show, refused to prolong this situation any longer than was necessary. He would be a bastard, and just prepare the Vulcan and take him, bring him to a quick finish. As soon as they were done, they would beam back, and Leonard was gonna hole himself in his Sickbay and try to think of a way to apologize. How the Hell can he make up for this? How the goddamn Hell can he hope Spock would want to talk to him after this, and not just run/transfer away so that he could forget this whole sordid deal?

He kept talking, telling Spock over and over just how much he was loved and desired, sending the emotions through the touch of his fingers. He rained kisses all over the angular face, nuzzling at the growing green flush. He kissed the closed eyelids and the lips curling in a soundless snicker. He soothed away the tenseness and nervousness when he added a second finger, then a third, inside the tight passage, efficiently working the muscles loose.

He slowly moved his pelvis, rubbing his growing erection against the Vulcan's. He closed his eyes, and imagined how Spock should look – body naked and laid out on a soft bed, lips swollen from numerous kisses, skin bright with the glow of arousal, a hard shaft laying against his abdomen, blushing a deep green and leaking glistering drops of precum.

Spock made a soft noise, almost like a moan, when that image floated through the contact of their skin, his hips shifting slightly as both of their erections grew.

“That's right, sweetheart, that's right. That's how it'll be next time, I promise you. That's how it'll be, how I'll make you look. I'll kiss you so hard you won't be able to make one coherent thought. I'll touch you till all you'll be able to see is me. I'll suck you till your knees shake, and I'll make love to you till you black out. And don't arch that eyebrow at me – I'll keep going till you black out from pleasure, don't worry. I'll do anything for you, cause you're my sweetheart, my darling hob-goblin.”

He removed his fingers and gently parted the long legs, settling between them. He grabbed hold of his shaft with his oil-covered hand, pumping a few times to get the skin slick. He then placed himself against Spock's opening, just rubbing the tip over it.

“It's now, okay darling? I'm gonna push in now. I want you to bear down. You'll do that for me, right? Bear down and listen to me, concentrate on me.” He started to tilt his hips, slowly pressing the head of his erection inside.

Spock twitched and hissed, a minute frown of pain crossing his face.

“Shhh, I know it hurts, I know. It's normal, it'll pass, it'll feel good soon, just breathe.” He heard a noise, and he glanced up, sweeping his gaze over the crowd. Each one of the bastards was grinning at them, their eyes wide open as they stared. Some were singing something, probably a prayer, and he clamped down on his emotions hard, a trick he learned from nearly half-a-year of pursuing the Vulcan romantically.

At least Jim was no longer looking. He had turned away, his face pressed into Scotty's shoulder. One of his hands was clenched into a powerless fist, the other pulling Sulu closer to himself, turning the pilot's head away.

Pushing farther inside, moving in shallow thrusts, Leonard kept talking, kept concentrating on his desire, on the pleasure he was unwillingly feeling from this act. Pleasure he wanted Spock to feel. He didn't allow his anger and rage at the situation to taint that. He had (hopefully) gotten the Vulcan to block away the situation, and he wouldn't endanger that. He couldn't allow Spock to remember where they were, this was his first time, and McCoy was a bastard, taking it from him here, in front of all those perverts. He was a monster for doing this, he should be the one to transfer, he never wanted to rape him, never wanted to hurt him, just wanted to love the Vulcan, introduce him to Joanna, eat his attempts at cooking, sleep next to him, hold him close, ki-

A warm hand brushed against his face, and McCoy came back from his thoughts. Spock's eyes were still closed, but he was smiling softly in that way of his. He lifted his head and pressed their foreheads together, three fingers pressing against his psi-points.

He saw himself walking with Spock across a desert filled with red sand, their hands clasped, fingers intertwined. He saw them laying together in a bed, inside a house that was theirs, he knew it was. He saw himself as Spock saw him – working in the Sickbay, saving lives or trying to get Jim to stay still for a hypo. He saw himself laughing with Uhura, toasting with Scotty, patting Chekov's head in a parental fashion. Saw himself, stiff and nervous, greet Spock's father, fingers straining to stay in the Vulcan greeting. Saw himself arguing heatedly, face flushed red, eyes blazing in the passion he felt for his believes and ideas. He saw himself trace the curve of Spock's ear with gentleness, saw himself holding the Spock's hand when the Vulcan was hurt, saw himself ignoring his own sickness while he worked to cure someone else of it. He saw himself smile warmly at his lover, kiss him, pet his hair when he thought the Vulcan was sleeping.

He saw himself laying on Spock's body, on a stone altar in the middle of a field filled with people, but all of them were blurred, their faces a blotch of colors. The only thing clear in that last image was them and them only, the only sounds present were his own words, jumbled together but soaked to the core with love.

Love he felt for Spock. Love Spock felt for him.

McCoy groaned and kissed the Vulcan hard, his hips bucking as he came. His pleasure traveled through the meld, wrenching a tiny cry from his lover as he too came. It burned away their shared image with a hot burst of light, melting away their surroundings till only their heartbeats remained, thump-thumping inside their minds.

Spock's hand moved away from him, and Leonard became aware of the crowd cheering loudly. He pulled out slowly, kissing an invisible wince away from the Vulcan's face. He sat up, helping Spock do the same, pulling him close to himself. Spock allowed the manhandling, allowed himself to be pressed against his mate's chest, curling his arms around the human's sides. Leonard tucked the Vulcan's face against his neck, and wrapped his arms around him, glaring protectively when Ha'amda'ar moved over to them.

The fucking bastard was clapping.

“Excellent, excellent! Though I must admit, I had hoped the Gods would be gifted with a longer performance.”

Yeah, right, you perverted asshole.

“But I still thank you. I'm sure your help will convince the Gods to give us plentiful crops this year.” He reached out towards them, and McCoy growled, slapping the limb away.

“You keep your slimy paws off of him, or I'll personally burn down each and every field on this damn planet, and you'll have to kiss your worthless crops goodbye!”

“No need to be rude.” the Homdulian smiled at them, that disgustingly kind smile of his, and McCoy looked away, lest he'd throw himself at the smug bastard.

He sighed in relief when he saw their communicators and phasers being returned to the members of the away team. They'd be home soon – Sulu was already yelling for Uhura to beam them up, while Chekov stood next to him, holding what he assumed were his and Spock's clothes.

They'd get dressed on the ship, just get them out of here.

Jim strode over to Ha'amda'ar, his stance angry, face flushed with outrage. He visibly contained himself, then asked one thing. “You agree to honor the contract _now_?”

“Yes, of course. On Homdul, a promise is sacred.”

“Great.” But before Jim could throw the punch his hand was itching for, Scotty was already hitting the Homdulian straight in his three eyes, knocking him to the ground. He stepped over the prone figure and thrust a communicator at the doctor.

“They've got a lock on this, they'll send you straight to Sickbay. We'll follow in a minute.”

McCoy nodded his thanks, and grabbed the device. Soon, his vision was filled with the blue lights of the transporter, and he laid his cheek on Spock's head.

This was the last time either of them saw this accursed planet.


End file.
